the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Becca Smith
|status=Mutant of unknown power status |species=Human |gender=Female |height=1.6 meters |mass=54 kilograms |hair=Black |eyes=Yellow |skin=Light |occupation= |era=Post-Imperial era |affiliation=*Smith family *Knights of Plague |masters=The Gladiator |apprentices= }} Becca Smith (19 November, 2006-9 January, 2042) is the wife of Patrick Smith, the mother of Alyssa Smith and the most trusted assistant of the Gladiator. In junior high, Becca became very close friends with a girl named Alicia, though the latter eventually moved away. During the Second NoHead War, her powers increased, and when it ended, she went to the MBH for testing. However, Baby Intelligence rejected her application, inadvertently making a mortal enemy in the young woman. In high school, she became very popular, and quickly usurped a posse of a few students who were quite loyal to her. In the mix, she met a boy named Patrick Smith, who she eventually married. Shortly after giving birth to their daughter, Becca was left with feelings of abandonment. This was exploited by the Supreme Leader, who seduced her to the Darkness. As a member of the Knights of Plague, Becca represented its mystical side and was able to command the organization's armies, leading to a tense competition between Becca and other officers such as General George. Smith participated in several battles of the Second Cold War. During the final battle, Becca Smith helped the other Knights in their attempts to procure the Orb of Power. After Smith stabbed her daughter, Sebiscuits Cardarphen fought her until the S.M.S.B. opened fire on her and Cardarphen beheaded her. Biography Early life Becca Carter was born in 2006 to Emma and Berlioz Carter. In junior high, she became very close friends with a girl named Alicia. Becca made it through the Second NoHead War, during which time her powers developed exceedingly. She went to the MBH for testing in 2021, though Master Intelligence deemed there was too much fear and anger in her (the same reason Sebiscuits was nearly rejected in the first place). Just then, Nagatha broke in, and Master Intelligence struggled to fight her. Becca offered to fetch the police, and began to take flight. She did not realize that Nagatha had bit her bracelet as she left. Master Intelligence had to release Nagatha to save Becca, forcing off her bracelet as Becca continued off to the police station, where she talked to Sheriff Bladepoint, who was outraged by her behavior. Just then, Master Intelligence showed up and angrily told the police to take Becca home and ensure her parents knew what had happened. In a fit of rage, Becca stopped idolizing Master Intelligence and hated him for his actions. Reaching womanhood Eventually, Becca came to forsake the incident, and continued to be very successful in school. In high school, she became very popular, and quickly usurped a posse of a few students who were quite loyal to her. In the mix, she met a boy named Patrick Smith. Becca quickly became attracted to him, enthralling Patrick, who willingly returned her love. In 2025, Becca left home and, after finding her own house, returned to finish her final year of college. Soon after graduation, she became married, took the surname of Smith in place of Carter, and gave birth to a girl named Alyssa, whose own powers amazed Becca. Against the backdrop of the friction in her family’s relationship, Becca had feelings of abandonment and was eventually targeted by a powerful individual named the Gladiator, who recognized the inherent potential within Becca. The Gladiator, the Supreme Leader of the Knights of Plague that arose from the ashes of the NoHead remnants that had retreated into hiding at the end of the Second NoHead War, saw Becca as a focal point between the light side and the darkness — an ideal embodiment of a mutant warrior — and wanted to take her as an apprentice of his own. Fall to the Darkness The death of love Becca Smith ultimately betrayed her family and embraced the darkness. After introducing her to Nagatha, the Gladiator gave Becca her first mission — to destroy the police station. Although Becca failed to destroy it entirely due to its shields projected after Operation: Purge, she did find a weakness in the shields, before Carrie intercepted her. Afraid to face Becca herself, Carrie shot sparks into the air from her gun, before warning Becca that the entire city knew she was there. Smith nodded approval, as this is something the Gladiator had hoped they could accomplish. Just then, Master Intelligence and Sebiscuits intervened and eventually drove her away. To Becca’s surprise, the Gladiator forgave her for her failure and congratulated her for her efforts, as well as the discovery of the station’s weakness. After the skirmish, Becca became an apprentice of the Gladiator and a member of the Knights of Plague. She was trained by the Grandmaster, and that training helped make Becca’s past self, and her family, nothing more than a distant memory in her life. In time, she was the most gifted apprentice of the Supreme Leader and the embodiment of a new generation of dark side warriors that emerged to fill the void left by the fall of the NoHeads. Becca Smith’s betrayal sent shockwaves through her family. Alyssa was upset by what had transpired, and cried several times afterwards. Her father was also very upset. Though Mr. Smith believed there was too much of Hell Burnbottom in Becca and that he had lost his wife forever, Alyssa never gave up hope that there was still good in her. A new path Smith sought to put her past behind her, become immune to the temptations of the light, and claim her destiny by ruling the weaker beings of the world. She typically wore a cloak given to her by the Gladiator. This was a great honor, as only the Gladiator wore it as a sign of affiliation. Becca’s desire to put the Light behind her was a key part of how she viewed the world. She came to idolize Mr. Stupid NoHead and kept the villain’s cloak as a shrine to the legacy of the NoHeads, hoping to destroy the S.M.S.B. as NoHead once intended to do. Though Sebiscuits Cardarphen, likewise, had redeemed himself during the City Volcano duel, Becca and the Gladiator both believed that Cardarphen was truly evil and that his redemption was simply a single yet fatal error in an otherwise important life. Both still longed to destroy him. Forging a sword At some point, Becca built her own custom sword. The crude design was an ancient one, dating back hundreds of years to medieval times (of course, the sword resembling the sword and the energizer in one). It was built with a cracked series of wooden energizers, one that could barely contain the energy shell’s power. As a result of the broken energizer, the sword required vents on either side to divert the excess heat, necessitating its unusually wide hilt. It also gave the energy shell an unstable and fiery appearance. As an apprentice to the Gladiator, Becca became an influential member of the Knights of Plague’s power structure. Though she had direct access to the Base’s superweapon and could command military officers, she existed outside of the official military command structure. This led to some tension with the Knights’ upper ranks, who contended with her despite being wary that her agenda trumped military objectives. This arrangement coincidentally mirrored Cardarphen’s who existed outside of the formal military hierarchy of the NoHeads but could nonetheless command the Military in his own objectives. This tension was particularly palpable with George, the third-in-command of the Knights of Plague and keeper of Transylvania Quarters’ superweapon, which was capable of destroying entire countries. Smith, who was part of an unofficial Transylvania Quarters command triumvirate with George and Monroe of the Knights of Plague, had little regard for George as a warrior; George’s military experience was mostly theoretical and based on simulated by nonetheless respected battlefield scenarios. George, likewise, was a man of science and had little understanding of Becca’s mystical ways. Both vied for the attention of the Gladiator. Second Cold War The search for the Orb At one point, the Gladiator learned that a woman named Alicia had conspired to having Transylvania Quarters torn down. Feeling threatened, the Gladiator sent Monroe to stop her, but when he failed, the task was instead given to Becca. The Gladiator accompanied Becca in invading the Town Hall, and Alicia was successfully captured. A week later, in the autumn of 2041, a few months before the Battle of Transylvania, Becca Smith arrived at Transylvania Quarters via Teleportation. During the meeting, Becca Smith informed the Gladiator that the Orb of Power, for which he sought, was located in the Hall of Domination, and added that the information comes, “from the source they discussed.” This contradicted the information that Rudolph Lestange obtained from a police officer, but Becca determined that to be unreliable, while suspecting the government was feeding them false information. After the meeting, the Gladiator made several attempts to steal the Orb of Power for himself. He sent Becca to try and steal it twice, but both attempts resulted in failure. During this time, Smith helped him build an electric bomb with the capacity to destroy North America once it was released, upon realizing her master probably needed her assistance. The Gladiator's new strategy Finally, the Gladiator tried a different tactic and planted a vision in Lindsay’s mind that suggested that he and Becca were building a bomb that he would soon use to destroy New York in the Hall of Domination. The Gladiator predicted that the S.M.S.B. would race to the fortress to stop him. As he predicted, Lindsay told Master Intelligence and they rallied the other members of the S.M.S.B. As the group rode to Transylvania Quarters to stop the Gladiator, Becca Smith and George spoke to the Gladiator, who communicated to his subordinates via an enlarged hologram. The Gladiator remained concerned that the police could put an end to the Knights of Plague, so George proposed that they finally use the weapon as intended and destroy the old police station. Without the police’s sanctuary, George knew that the police could be destroyed and that would make the S.M.S.B. vulnerable. The Supreme Leader gave the general his permission and George left to oversee preparations, while Becca remained behind. Both the Gladiator and Becca could sense that the dark side was wavering in the wake of the light, and the Gladiator told his apprentice that the new S.M.S.B. member was her daughter Alyssa. Becca claimed Alyssa meant nothing to her and that she would not be seduced by the light as Sebiscuits once was, but the Supreme Leader warned that this would be Becca’s greatest test. Battle of Transylvania Soon after, Becca participated in the Battle of Transylvania. After the S.M.S.B. entered the Hall of Domination and Telekinibabe seized the Orb of Power, Becca, as second-in-command, joined the Gladiator and eleven other Knights of Plague as they emerged from the shadows and demanded that Master Intelligence give them the orb, after Telekinibabe handed it to him. Master Intelligence attempted to buy time by mocking the Gladiator. This made Becca furious, yet the Gladiator stopped her from killing Intelligence so that he can protect the orb. In their argument, Becca and the Gladiator broke two energy crystals. Master Intelligence still refused to hand over the orb, so the Gladiator began to tease him of the Orb’s benefits until the S.M.S.B. members attacked the Knights of Plague briefly. The mutants then sprinted away, and the Knights gave chase after Becca prompted them to. The six members were then separated. Seeing Master Intelligence, Lindsay, and Andromeda at the edge of the shelf, Becca and Monroe both intercepted them. Sebiscuits, however, blasted them away. He was accompanied by Andromeda and Telekinibabe. Seeing this, Master Intelligence telekinetically smashed the shelves, distracting the Knights of Plague so they could flee. Monroe attempted to pursue, but failed. When Rudolph Lestange and Caberra pursued them by flying above the shelves, Master Intelligence ordered everyone into the adjoining Time Chamber pursued by Becca and the others and sealed the door behind them. Becca Smith helped the other Knights force their way in. Just then, Andromeda saw Becca nearby and attempted to talk. However, Baby Strength told Andromeda to regroup with the others. While the members regrouped, the Knights of Plague swooped down and attacked, capturing everyone except Lindsay and rounding them up before tying them. When Baby Strength attempted to escape, Becca blasted him with a barrage of stun beams before capturing an already Stunned Andromeda. As the others struggled, the Gladiator stepped up to Lindsay and blackmailed her into handing over the orb. After pocketing it, the Gladiator revealed the electric bomb the members were after. Horrified, Baby Strength was able to break free and steal the keys, before freeing Red X. Seeing this, the Gladiator immediately launched the bomb, but Red X leaped in front of the bomb so it would hit her instead, sacrificing her life in the process. Meanwhile, Baby Strength freed the others. Master Intelligence, Lindsay Kellerman, and the rest reclaimed their weapons, and the battle resumed. Once again, Andromeda and Sebiscuits tried to escape, but Becca Smith and George stopped them. Becca immediately engaged Sebiscuits in a sword duel, while George fought Andromeda. At the same time, the Gladiator slipped and fell, causing the orb to break. Although most of the members attempted to escape, Master Intelligence insisted they couldn’t leave without Andromeda and Sebiscuits. Meanwhile, Becca knocked out Sebiscuits with a powerful beam. Death Seeing the Gladiator locked in a vicious duel against Master Intelligence, Becca Smith wandered down to a bridge over a large pit, where Andromeda confronted her, pleading with her mother to reject the Gladiator and return to the Light. Becca held out her had to Andromeda, but then she twisted the angle of her fingers and cast a Death beam at her daughter, filling Andromeda’s chest with red light. As Force Baby, Lindsay Kellerman, and Baby Strength looked on, Andromeda side-hugged Becca one last time before falling to the ground. Furious, Force Baby fired at Becca to no effect and shot down several unsuspecting Knights. Sebiscuits telekinetically disarmed Becca, prompting her to run. Sebiscuits pursued, and Becca finally seized the sword of a fallen Monroe and fought Cardarphen. Finally, Cardarphen disarmed Smith once again, but she teleported and reappeared before the S.M.S.B., which had just finished assembling. They opened fire on her, but they initially had no effect. Smith only died after Cardarphen cut off her head, doubly avenging her daughter. Legacy Sebiscuits Cardarphen later lamented that if he became augmented like Becca Smith, saying that if he was not able to feel pain, then he might become careless and ignore wounds that would kill him. Thomas Meyer agreed with him. Becca never lived to learn that the Gladiator was captured and detained in the top cell of the prison he himself had built. Physical description Becca Smith was a tall woman with long, thick shiny dark hair, thin lips, heavily-lidded eyes with long eyelashes, and a strong jaw. She had the classic ‘great good looks’ and arrogant bearing common for members of her family, but like Mr. Stupid NoHead, time immersing in the dark side took a toll on her appearance. Now she had a gaunt and skull-like face and yellow eyes, but managed to retain some vestige of her great beauty. She typically wore a cloak given to her by the Gladiator. This was a great honor, as only the Gladiator wore it as a sign of affiliation. Personality and traits Becca Smith is highly sadistic and powerful. She is ruthless and devious, and will do whatever it takes to achieve the evil goals of her Master, the Gladiator. She was very loyal to him, and is the Gladiator’s most trusted follower, as well as one of the cruelest Knights of Plague. Although Becca is devoted to the Knights of Plague, she is also dedicated to achieving her own ends. Additionally, she is very sinister, which is shown by taunting her own daughter, Andromeda, after she captures her during the Battle of Transylvania. Becca also thinks she is the Gladiator’s most loyal follower, and is highly convinced of her power. Other than herself, the only entity that she seems to have genuine care for is the Gladiator himself. Becca also seems to have some emotional instability; Master Intelligence noted Becca was “even crazier than her Master.” Becca Smith, on top of her deviousness, is very misleading in her personality. But, underneath the mask of stoicism, Becca unleashes the full brunt of her wrath with a smile. Notably, she relishes in the pain of others. This is displayed when she witnesses Alicia’s death and tries to hide a smirk, and again when she threatened to torture Red X to coarse Lindsay into giving information. Becca was extremely narcissistic as well; she has proven that it is not above her to kill those who get in her way, even by accident. She was a natural leader and took charge in several sticky situations, such as during the Battle of Transylvania. Becca is soft spoken, proper and elegant, though she generally remains an enigma wrapped in a riddle. Her reasons for being evil remain a mystery. Despite her cruel personality, she was not incapable of caring for a few people. She was extremely loyal to her master, the Gladiator. She and her younger sister also displayed a close relationship. She used to show affection to her old friend, Alicia, though after joining the Gladiator she seemed to harbor little attachment to her. Powers and abilities Near-Invulnerability: Becca Smith had been altered by mutantry, augmented so as to feel very little pain and be able to stay alive despite would-be fatal wounds. However, she would die eventually, as the wounds were no less fatal, Smith simply did not feel them. The only known way to kill her was to behead her or otherwise damage her head, suggesting that her brain was the weak point. Additionally, if sufficiently wounded, she could have eventually died over time due to loss of blood. Possessions Sword: At an unknown period after 2026, Becca Smith built her own custom sword. The crude design was an ancient one, dating back hundreds of years to medieval times (of course, the sword resembling the sword and the energizer in one, and not the sword itself). It was built with six cracked series of wooden energizers (usually ten are required, and twelve are recommended). The energizers could barely contain the energy shell’s power. As a result of the broken energizers, the sword required vents on either side to divert the excess heat, necessitating its unusually wide hilt. It also gave the energy shell an unstable and fiery appearance. It is unknown what became of the weapon after Becca’s death in 2042. Bracelet Becca Smith used to own a bracelet that she valued very much. In 2021, Nagatha infested it with venom whilst attempting to kill Master Intelligence. Becca offered to fetch the police, and Master Intelligence was forced to release Nagatha to save Becca, forcing off her bracelet as Becca continued off to the police station. Eventually, Becca discarded it in 2029. Relationships Family Parents It is unknown who Becca’s parents even were, but it was briefly implied that Becca loved them with all her heart. It is likely that they found out about Becca’s turn to the dark side, which probably horrified both of them. Patrick Smith Not much is known about Becca’s relationship with her husband; however, it is implied that Becca once had a loving relationship with him. Prior to her fall to the dark side — when she started to struggle with the dark side — Mr. Smith was terrified that she might end up like the NoHeads and so, he and Alyssa did whatever they could to prevent Becca’s turn to evil. Unfortunately, Alyssa was not able to prevent Becca from falling to the dark side, as the Gladiator preyed on Becca’s internal conflict. Becca, upon conversion to the Dark side, was one of the highest-ranking Knights of Plague. Mr. Smith was heartbroken that his wife had become evil and mourned her fate bitterly. Unlike Alyssa, Mr. Smith believed Becca’s turn to darkness was permanent. Alyssa Smith Becca apparently had a poor relationship with her daughter Alyssa, calling her a disappointment (though this may have been fueled by Alyssa’s attempts to keep Becca on the “straight and narrow.”) Yet, despite all the atrocities that Becca had committed over the years, Alyssa still believed that Becca could come back to the light and be redeemed. She rejected Alyssa and brutally murdered her in 2042, though she deeply regretted this almost immediately after it occurred, showing that she did at least love her prior to turning to the darkness. The Gladiator The Gladiator met Becca by unknown means, and was deeply interested in her due to her power as well as her embodiment as a focal point of both light and darkness (which was unusual for a Knight of Plague or any Dark Side master to be attracted to). He eventually turned him to the dark side, and anointed her as the commander of his armies. Becca served the Gladiator very loyally, and on more than one occasion both of them showed that they deeply cared for each other. Unlike many of the other Knights of Plague, Becca has never attempted to deny her loyalties. Becca also shared his ideas of how the world should be and his fascination with the dark side. The Gladiator respected her as a person, as well as her talents and skills, and apparently considered her of greater importance than most of his other servants. He even made her second-in-command of his armies. Becca was outraged by anyone showing her master the slightest disrespect. When Master Intelligence called him by his given name (Roger Black) in 2042, she became enraged, feeling that he was unworthy of speaking the name. She was also furious when Master Intelligence spoke of the Gladiator’s lineage, which the latter was ashamed of, in an earlier confrontation. Despite agreeing with her master’s ideology, she apparently did not concur in her given role in ruling the world. Until her dying day, Becca remained unaware that the Gladiator did not truly care about her, as he was only using Becca for her power. When she was killed by Sebiscuits during the final battle, the Gladiator’s fury was said to “explode like a bomb”. Her death was the only one that he attempted to avenge (before Lindsay Kellerman intervened). It is unlikely, though, that he truly cared about her as a person. He was angry about losing someone who was very useful to him. Alicia Alicia first met Becca Smith in junior high, when Becca still went by her unknown maiden name. They remained friends into high school, but ultimately had to part when Alicia had to move away during eleventh grade. It is made blatantly clear that Becca had given up on any attachment to Alicia after her fall to darkness. This is evident when Becca helped kidnap Alicia and again when she showed absolutely no sign of emotion when the Gladiator was preparing to murder her in cold blood. Nagatha Nagatha was the Gladiator’s snake, though Becca also seemed to care for the animal as well. Not only did she willingly take care of her, Becca also seemed to think Nagatha was gorgeous, though nearly anyone else would say otherwise, and believed she was very clever, which was true, as Nagatha had never failed outright in any mission she was assigned to. Becca very much valued Nagatha’s unusual intelligence for a henchman as well. Master Intelligence , a hated enemy.]] Becca Smith saw Master Intelligence as her master's most hated enemy and despised him for the inexplicable threat he posed to the Dark Lord. She thought of him as someone lesser than herself due to their backgrounds, as she believed she had actually worked toward becoming the second-in-command of the Knights of Plague. Becca wanted him dead very badly, she even volunteered herself for the task of invading the MBH, until the Gladiator quietly stopped her. Baby Intelligence hated Becca ever since he first saw her during his fight with the Gladiator. His attention was immediately drawn to Becca's picture whenever he saw her image on wanted posters after that. During the Battle of Transylvania, the mere sound of her voice when she appeared in the fray was enough to make his fear reach a new high. Knights of Plague George George felt a lot of tension and emnity towards Becca Smith, the only Knight of Plague higher than him (of course, besides the Gladiator). Although Becca had a lot of power, she existed outside of the official military command structure. Despite being wary that her agenda trumped military objectives, George still contended with her. Becca, who was part of an unofficial Transylvania Quarters command triumvirate with George and Monroe, had little regard for George as a warrior; George’s military experience was mostly theoretical and based on simulated by nonetheless respected battlefield scenarios. George, likewise, was a man of science and had little understanding of Becca’s mystical ways. Both vied for the attention of the Gladiator. Monroe Monroe did not seem to have very much respect for Becca Smith. Monroe was antagonistic with Becca due to usurping his place within the Knight of Plague ranks despite the fact she had been imprisoned in Beta Prison for twice as long as Monroe had. Becca and Monroe also fought together during the Battle of Transylvania. It is also unknown if Monroe knew that Becca had been killed in the aforementioned battle. Augustus Salt Smith's relationship with Augustus Salt was negative, to say the least. When the Dark Lord assigned Salt to work as her assistant, Smith took to treating him like a butler, forcing him to clean the Manor and serve food to the Gladiator's guests, while refusing to let him in on their meetings. She even spanked him for interrupting her once. Salt, though very dissatisfied with Smith's abuse, found little courage to argue or request the Dark Lord for reassignment, and seemingly had to obey out of fear of Smith, as he flinched as though Smith threw something at him when ordered to serve Eve wine. With the feeble protests Salt made proved his ineptitude and cowardice, Smith openly and contemptuously mocked him for it, showed his "assistant" no respect whatsoever, and regarded the treacherous savage as a negligible vermin. Rudolph Lestange Becca was respected by Rudolph with a sense of fear, as he backed down when Becca stepped forward to confront Andromeda. While he received many praises from the Knights of Plague when he went into detail in subduing Powell, he seemed a little envious when Becca was receiving slightly more attention and praise from the Gladiator. Etymology The name “Becca” is short for “Rebecca”, which comes from the Hebrew name רִבְקָה (Rivqah), possibly meaning “a snare” in Hebrew, or perhaps derived from an Aramaic name. “Smith” is the most common surname in the United Kingdom and the United States. It originally comes from the Anglo-Saxon word smitan, meaning “to smite” or “to strike”. The occupation smith or blacksmith was derived from this word, and Smith thus became an occupational surname. Quotes Appearances * * Notes and references Category:Battle of Transylvania fatalities Category:Born in November Category:Carter family Category:Deaths by decapitation Category:Females Category:Knights of Plague Category:Married individuals Category:Meeting at Transylvania Quarters participants Category:Murderers Category:Mutants Category:Villains Category:Illegal power users Category:2000s births Category:2040s deaths